


Draca

by LiztheUnconquerable



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunith thinks about her son, Merlin Has Magic (Merlin), magic is not evil, merlin is not careful with his magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiztheUnconquerable/pseuds/LiztheUnconquerable
Summary: On the way to Ealdor Hunith watches Merlin create a dragon out of sparks. She thinks about her lost love, their son, his magic, and fate. Set during series 1 episode 10 "The Moment of Truth"





	Draca

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin, any version of him. It is sad, but that's life.

_Draca_

Hunith lay by the fire and looked at her son. She would not trade him for anything. She still wished though.

Wished things different, that Merlin could have known his father. She may not have known Balinor long but he had such a strong spirit befitting a dragonlord.

Seeing Merlin’s use of magic once again reminded the woman of the man she loved and lost.

The sparks soared forth from the fire, wheeling through the air and coalescing into the form of a dragon.

If only people were not so scared, of magic and Uther both. Seeing this, there could be no possibility magic was inherently evil. Something so exquisite could not be foul. It was beautiful. A work of art composed of fire and joy. Enchanting.

Hunith _knew_ her Merlin was just like that dragon. Magnificent, full of wonder, but deadly if need be.

Hunith watched the fiery dragon dance sinuous to her son’s silent song; she smiled sadly. Her dragonling was growing and all she could do was hope he never forgot what was in his heart in that moment by the fire, making dragon’s dance in the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea years ago but I did not write it down for a long time. I remember rewatching the episode and the camera focuses on Hunith's pensive face just after Merlin makes a dragon out of sparks and I couldn't help wondering what she thought about everything. How it all related to her relationship with Balinor, and what she saw of him in their son, especially given the dragon imagery. 
> 
> Not a big moment, but one I was interested in exploring nonetheless.


End file.
